


Baseball practice

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Writing Weeks I Didn't Finish [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baseball, Crush, Danganronpa Autumn Week, Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Head Injury, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “I’m just not sure if it’s, uh, a good idea for me to be here? I mean, it’s just a practice, y’know? I don’t know if I… I mean, I don’t even know your team! What if they don’t want me to see them practicing?”Kuwata laughs. “Trust me, dude! They’re not gonna be upset about me bringing someone to watch! And even if they were, they totally wouldn’t care anyway, since it’s me!”Since it’s him, huh… Naegi supposes he can’t deny the truth in that. It’s less that he thinks the team will be totally comfortable with having some stranger here to watch them play, and more that Kuwata comes to practice so rarely, that they’re probably going to be psyched to see him no matter what the conditions are. He’s their star player, after all.It’s just too bad that this is the only way that Kuwata agreed to actually come to practice.---Naegi sits in on one of Kuwata's baseball practices, and an accident happens.---Autumn week day three: Cold Hands/Autumn
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Series: Writing Weeks I Didn't Finish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022718
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	Baseball practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xx_M0THM4N_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_M0THM4N_xX/gifts).



> written for autumn week day three! the prompt i used was "cold"
> 
> also hi mags!!! i love you take some naeleon as a treat :]

“Kuwata-kun, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Naegi says, with just a slight note of anxiety in his voice, as Kuwata unlatches the gate.

“Huh?” Kuwata looks over, his eyebrows raised. “What, man? Do you think I should’ve invited Maizono-chan? Because like, I wanted to, but you told me that’s a bad idea.”

“I-It’s not that! I still don’t think Maizono-san is that interested in baseball,” Naegi clarifies, waving his hands a little. Which Naegi is sure is true, but really, the reason he told Kuwata not to invite Maizono is because Maizono is a lesbian, and in the closet, and Kuwata has a big fat crush on her. It doesn’t sound like something that will end well, is all. “I’m just not sure if it’s, uh, a good idea for me to be here? I mean, it’s just a practice, y’know? I don’t know if I… I mean, I don’t even know your team! What if they don’t want me to see them practicing?”

Kuwata laughs. “Trust me, dude! They’re not gonna be upset about me bringing someone to watch! And even if they were, they totally wouldn’t care anyway, since it’s me!”   
  
Since it’s him, huh… Naegi supposes he can’t deny the truth in that. It’s less that he thinks the team will be totally comfortable with having some stranger here to watch them play, and more that Kuwata comes to practice so rarely, that they’re probably going to be psyched to see him no matter  _ what  _ the conditions are. He’s their star player, after all.

It’s just too bad that this is the only way that Kuwata agreed to actually come to practice. He’s been talking about Naegi coming to watch the practices like it’s some kind of permanent arrangement that they’re going to put into place, but Naegi is kind of hoping that after this one time, Kuwata will decide that he actually really likes baseball practice (just like he decided that he actually really likes baseball) and go on his own, without dragging Naegi along to intrude. Naegi already knows he’s gonna feel real awkward standing off on the side of the field and watching Kuwata toss balls around.

He really should have said no in the first place, it’s just, Kuwata has these like, big blue eyes with thick eyelashes, and when he looked at Naegi, trying to get him to agree, Naegi’s heart skipped a little beat, and he really couldn’t find the words to say no. It’s a serious problem. Naegi has difficulties saying no to people in the best of times, but especially Kuwata.

Ugh. He’s got it bad. It really sucks pining for your best friend and watching your best friend pine for your other best friend who is also a lesbian (and who you dated for three months only to break up because she was a lesbian). Naegi almost thinks that he should spend less time around Kuwata, try to let the feelings dry out, except that… y’know.  _ Y’know.  _ It’s a lot easier said than done, telling your best friend you want distance after they haven’t done anything wrong. And Naegi’s stupid crush on the guy makes it harder.

…Anyway. Naegi is here, so. No use dwelling on it.

The ground leading up to the baseball diamond is dusty. Naegi kicks up clouds of dirt with his trainers as they go, looking down on the ground to avoid looking at Kuwata’s teammates. He does however sneak a glance at his friend, who has a wide, toothy grin on his face, that only widens as he comes up to his friends.

They react, predictably, with pretty much an overwhelming amount of excitement. Naegi isn’t sure that he’s  _ every  _ showed up to practice before, so this isn’t any kind of surprise. What does take Naegi off guard is when Kuwata’s crewmates welcome him with so much enthusiasm, some of them even going so far as to pound him on the back. It’s the kind of back clap an athlete would give to his athlete buddy, which would be validating because Naegi is happy to be included, but also, since Naegi is decidedly  _ not  _ an athlete of any kind, all the back clapping does is knock the wind out of him.

To the credit of Kuwata’s teammates, when Naegi wheezes a little, they stop and check on him, apologising profusely, explaining that they forgot he’s not one of the guys (so to speak), and Naegi smiles a little bit. That’s sweet. He likes these guys, actually. Wouldn’t mind spending time with them.

Just, y’know. Outside of Kuwata-kun’s practices.

Ugh. It’s fine. Naegi sits down on the bleachers, kicking up some more dust, and watches as Kuwata and his teammates warm up.

Which, if nothing else, is a reason all on its own for Naegi to have come here. Have you ever sat on a bench and watched your crush run laps while stretching various parts of his body? It’s not sunny out or anything, in fact it’s getting to be mid-autumn by now, but Naegi can still appreciate the way Kuwata’s white uniform glows in the light. His form is so good, even though he never comes to these things. Naegi knows he should probably watch the other boys, if for no other reason than not to seem creepy, but he can’t take his eyes off of Kuwata.

Fellas, is it gay to sit on the bleachers and watch your crush do warmups with his baseball team?   
  
Yeah. Unapologetically gay, in fact. Naegi has zero issues with his sexuality, except for the fact that when he told Kuwata he’s bi Kuwata made a  _ bicycle  _ joke, which was unacceptable, really. Who is this guy. Who does he think he is. He’s not a homophobe, or even an ignorant straight dude (though he  _ did  _ ask Naegi if he had a crush on him, and Naegi said no-- y’know, like a liar) but he’s an absolute dumbass. Just, a total moron. If not for his crush on Kirigiri last year, Naegi would proudly identify himself as morosexual for this crush alone.

Maybe he just, likes Kuwata. And the idiocy is just, something he has to endure, as a result of the crush. Naegi would be lying if he said he wasn’t endeared, though.

Kuwata and his team move on to do some actual baseball things, including hitting balls with bats, which Naegi thinks is very cool and hip of them, but they’re on the actual diamond now, so it’s hard to see what they’re doing, especially when their calls are faint from this distance. Kuwata seems like he’s having fun, though, bantering with his friends, grinning, sweeping his hand through his red hair on occasion. He’s so full of it, Naegi finds himself laughing a little bit to himself. Damn if it isn’t attractive, but still. Full of it. God, Naegi has it bad. He has it  _ bad. _ _  
  
_

After a bit, Kuwata takes a water break, tipping his head back and waterfalling from one of his friends’ bottles, and Naegi watches that, too, like the gay-ass-son-of-a-bitch he is, his head tilted to the side slightly, his hands tucked underneath his legs, and he’s so focused on it that he barely hears the crack of a bat from the field, barely hears someone shouting something that sounds like his name, only sees it as Kuwata drops the waterbottle and cups his mouth with his hands, and his mouth forms--

There’s a loud, painful  _ WHACK,  _ and stars dance in Naegi’s vision, pain throbbing in his temple, and he blacks out for a moment, everything spinning.

His nose aches, the way it usually does when he hits his head, and for a moment he’s not conscious of anything, green and grey streaks clouding his vision, but then he feels the heavy  _ thud thud thud  _ of feet coming closer, and there’s something very cold on his face, cupping either of his cheeks.

A groan escapes Naegi. It occurs to him to open his eyes, so he does, and he sees blue. Ocean blue, a pretty, pure colour, and Naegi is distracted enough by how lovely it is for a long moment.

Then he realises that the blue he’s seeing is a pair of eyes, and those eyes are crinkled in concern. Actually, hold that thought. Under the ringing in his ears, Naegi can hear a familiar voice, heated, urgent, more of either than Naegi has  _ ever  _ heard it before. It makes him a bit worried, so he closes his eyes back up, grunting, trying with some effort to sit up. (When did he lie down?)   
  
“‘wata-kun, ‘m okay,” Naegi mumbles, cracking one of his eyes back open again. Kuwata’s face comes into view this time, and Naegi admires how pretty he is, even with his expression screwed up like that. He looks  _ distressed.  _ “‘m  _ fine,”  _ Naegi reiterates, though now that he’s thinking about it, his head hurts like hell. Owie. Did something hit him? “What happened?”

Kuwata’s voice when he speaks is hushed, which Naegi appreciates, because again, owie. “One of my buds hit a ball the wrong way and it got you,” he explains, his voice a little breathy, and cool fingers brush over the spot on Naegi’s forehead where the ball must have hit. It sends a little spark of pain through the bump, and Naegi winces, but then he leans up into the touch, because Kuwata’s hands are cold as hell and it feels good against the inflamed area. Also, Naegi is always looking for a reason for Kuwata to touch him. “Want me to kick his ass?”

“Huh?” Naegi blinks, then shakes his head against Kuwata’s hand. “No, no, you don’t hafta… mmm,” Naegi wrinkles his nose. “Just want an ice pack. N’ maybe…” he trails off, then clears his throat. C’mon, he got hit in the head with a ball. He’s allowed this. “You sit here? With me. For just a sec.”   
  


“Yeah, sure, dude,” an arm braces Naegi’s lower back, and pulls him up, the cool fingers of Kuwata’s other hand shifting to hold up the back of his head, so it doesn’t bob around. Naegi is very thankful for this, because ouch. “I’ll stay as long as you need, just-- are you okay? How does your head feel?”

“Told you I’m fine,” Naegi mumbles, as Kuwata helps him to sit. Kuwata decidedly does  _ not  _ prompt this, but Naegi leans on him anyway, closing his eyes back up, nuzzling Kuwata’s shoulder. He smells like AXE Body Spray. Naegi hates it and loves it all at once. “Just need to get my bearings for a second. I’m not keeping you from practice, right?”

“Nah, man! I don’t even wanna be here, anyway!” Kuwata says, which Naegi suspects is a lie. “Besides, I’d rather be here ‘s long as you need me, y’know? We’re best buds!”

…That, however, Naegi thinks is the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> hee hoo leon kinnies go brr


End file.
